ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VI: Parace L'sia X Segata Sanshiro
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! In this 300 Second Epic (Yes, the big rule is shattered for this fight.), Parace puts Segata to the ultimate test of ultimate Fighting Game Boss against Saturn avenger! Which God will last quince as long as a regular ONE MINUTE MELEE?! And win no less?! Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Parace L'sia.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Segata Sanshiro.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning PREVIOUSLY... Gill: Let me be the blessing of all souls... (Screen fades to white...) NOW... BMHKain's room (BMHKain listens to Patrick Gill - Dragon Punch (Ryu's theme /SF Legacy)) BMHKain: (Pays tribute to Dio via Devil Horns) BMHKain was enjoying the epic tune until he finds that he was being watched by the people reading this fight... ! BMHKain: OH SHIT. (Turns music off.) BMHKain: Hey, I am BMHKain. Also known as the man with a million nicknames. I'm the Harbinger, nice to finally have a word with all of you. In my last fight, only a couple of people saw Gill totally murder Kain; and trust me, that actually would happen in reality; it's NOT preference. But in the epilogue of said fight, we have Parace L'sia watching TV only to see something we haven't since he sabotaged a videogame concert as a result of his imminent return. I will now make this fight happen via my bullshit typing capability. Oh, and I decided upon my own accord to break one rule. This fight will last 5 minutes, is opposed to one minute. This means it will be settled in 300 seconds. If Ahomeschoolingroudon, or anyone else doesn't allow this idea, so help me... With that said, IT'S GAME TIME! BMHKain then went to work on the project... As Parace was changing the channel, she saw the impossible... Commercial: SEGA SATURN, SHIRO! Parace L'sia: (Groans...) Commercial: SEGA SATURN, SHIRO! Parace then had an idea. Parace: How about I do a 4-digit number channel, eh? I do like a good porno on occasion... Hngh...~~ But as she got to that channel... Commercial: SEGA SATURN, SHIRO! (Cues Arcana Heart Series - Parace L'sia's Theme (Extended/Revised)) Parace then stood up, as she knew what happens next. Parace: Give it up, Old man. Even the audience knows what happens next... (Fight/Music Paused) BMHKain: In case anyone cares... I put that in there myself, and YES, I'M FRIGGEN PLAGIRISING Chuck Norris vs Segata Sanshiro; So what if I have no original Ideas? I'll return to typing. (Fight/Music Resumes) Segata Sanshiro then came out of the TV, doing a fighting pose. Parace simply laughed. Parace: Ha! Someone in a friggen Gi? I got the perfect arena... Both fighters warped into the Arcana Realm where the two met face to face. As Segata wondered how an innocent young woman like Parace L'sia; until her bracelet disappeared as she became her true form... She then created 4 giant Gems that circled around her... Parace L'sia: I'll just need five minutes of your time, old man... Segata Sanshiro: Grrr... The Fight HERE COMES THE CLIMAX... FIGHT! 299.9-288.4: Segata attempted to punch Parace, but each of his attacks ended in failure; even as Segata tried to wait another teleport to try and hit her, Parace was far beyond intelligent, as she teleported far enough for Segata to miss by accident. Parace then sent her gems to deal damage to Segata. She then spun her gems, sending Segata flying upward, getting damaged further in the process... Segata then did a lightning fast Divekick that hit Parace right where she just teleported. Talk about lucky! (Fight/Music Paused at 289.2) BMHKain: Now, there's something I need to tell you all about the game DIVEKICK... IT FRIGGEN MAKES SHIT LIKE FUKUA AND ROBO-FORTUNE LOOK LIKE SILVER MAN!! (Fight/Music resumed at 289.1) 288.9-277.6: Parace easily teleported out of the way of Segata's kick. As Segata multiplied himself to infinity, he fell for Parace's trap... Parace simply crushed the clones with her gems, which made giant stone arms that turned most of the clones into pools of blood. As Segata was still multiplying to infinity, it showed the attack didn't work. Worse, All the clones were ginormous. But as one of them was forced to the ground, just as the clone was about to kill her, the dimensions of reality shattered. They were no longer in the Arcana Realm. They were in a completely different verse... (Arcana Heart Series - Parace L'sia's Theme (Extended/Revised) Ends.) (Fight Paused at 278.1) BMHKain: As a hint for one of the many verses you'll see later: It is a verse which everyone opposes me for defeating their characters, at least with Madoka Magica. What about Oriko? Kazumi? Come on guys, you know I don't have anything against these poor lasses. Anyways, try to learn something about MAGIC: the Gathering... Enjoy. (Fight rewound 10 seconds earlier) (Cues うたてめぐり - OST: 蠱業) ZENDIKAR Year: ~4609 in verse years... As Ulamog and Kozilek were outnumbering (And outgunning.) Kiora, Jace, and the other present planeswalkers and their abilities, such a battle in a Hedron Graveyard seemed hopeless... Jace: There has to be a way to seal those "Gods" in... But how? But as the heroes were about to lose... 277.2-268.9: As Segata Sanshiro crushed Kozilek's only eye, his foot dug even deeper, eventually killing the Cthulu Mythos inspired beast. The Planeswalkers were in shock and awe, only to get crushed to death as Parace L'sia threw Ulamog at them so hard, it killed it too, ultimately resuming the fight... 267.4-251.3: The two resumed their fight as Segata grabbed a scrapped Hedron just as Parace manipulated the air around her, levitating Segata, as he got closer and closer, as he threw the Hedron at Parace, she simply took the hit, like there's no problem at all. Segata then punched Parace in the face, and yet, his fist was cracked as if Parace was a body of Byzantium, 20x stronger than diamond. While her face was bruised, Parace was constantly healing no matter what Segata did, but he was a master of the impossible! He should be able to take her out easy! But why is Parace forcing him to hold back? Parace then used the same move she used on Segata's clones, but... Segata: UUUUUUUR!!! As it turns out, Segata was lifting one of the rock fists up with more success than Parace thought... He then broke the arm off and spun like crazy, forcing Parace to get hit nearly thousands of times each. But before the final blow was struck, reality was shattered yet again, and they were in another verse... (うたてめぐり - OST: 蠱業 Ends.) (Fight Paused at 252.6) PLANET CRAY: April 26th, 2032 A.D. in Earth Years, 00:00. As a Lunar Eclipse was occurring for the first time in years, the entire planet couldn't wait- 251.3-237.6: That is, until two godlike entities were fighting in the sky itself. Almost all the clans (With the exception of the Bermuda Triangle; who are too damn nice to care) were angered by an interrupted once in a lifetime event. Parace tried using one of her Critical Hearts to heal herself quicker, but Segata easily broke the shield open in one attack. He then grabbed Parace, and threw her out of the planet. Segata then followed as he jumped out of the planet Then Izumi, Diva of Clear Waters came up to the surface, amazed at such combat. 236.4-235.2: Izumi: Sugoi... (Awesome.) BEYOND OUR HYPERVERSE: Location, the crystals orbiting CRAY... 229.5-215.3: As Parace was Spazzing her Teleportation, Segata simply wondered where the Arcana Maiden God was, until water poured all around him... As Results/Credits Parace L'sia is from ARCANA HEART, owned by arc system works. Segata Sanshiro is owned by SEGA. Parace L'sia's Theme is from ARCANA HEART 3, owned by arc system works. 蠱業 is from Utatemeguri, owned by FLAT. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:"God vs God" themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:Fights that last over a minute Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees